


Let's Kiss!

by ikarikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarikari/pseuds/ikarikari
Summary: During a date, Kokoro gets an idea, much to Misaki's chagrin.





	Let's Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i wrote this is one go because I thought... hey... i really like misakoko. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I think we should kiss!”

 

Misaki nearly barrelled over the table to clamp clammy hands over Kokoro’s big mouth. They’d just arrived at the park, coming back from a crappy dinner turned ‘exciting’ by Kokoro’s nonstop questions to the waitstaff. Questions like: “Can you spin a plate on your finger?” or “Can I try it too?”.

 

And while it took Misaki’s mind off the poor food, it nearly gave her a heart attack with Kokoro tried to pick up her empty plate and try it for herself.

 

“Why do you think that?” she blurted out almost instantly, the end of her sentence heightening and dying out as curious glances from strangers were suddenly directed at the two of them. She cleared her throat and adjusted her cap.

 

_You’ll be fine. Just do what you always do, she won’t listen and move on to something else._

 

“Well, that’s the kind of thing you do now, right?” Kokoro retorted, leaning forward on the picnic table. “When you’re on a date n’ stuff!”

 

Misaki felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. The complete lack of shame! The nerve of this girl, shouting things like ‘Kissing!’ and ‘Dating!’ in public for everyone to hear. Misaki wondered why she was so surprised, stuff like this happened on the daily with Kokoro, but most of the time it was just fooling around and screaming nonsense, the equivalent of a kid marching around and banging pots and pans together.

 

She could feel her face burn. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t entirely _false_. This was, on the most fundamental level… a date.

 

“Y-You’re thinking about the _end_ of the date,” she corrected, gesturing with her hands. “When you’re dropped off in front of your house or we part ways or—“

 

“Why not now?” Kokoro interjected, patting her hands on the table in excitement. “I’m kind of in the mood now.”

 

To be frank, Misaki never really thought about what her first kiss would be like. It just never occurred to her and with how much time she dedicated to Hello Happy World, the very thought of high school dating flew out the window and into the sun.

 

“It takes two to tango,” she said quietly, trying to lower the sound of their very loud, conversation that was on the breach of becoming an entire production. When Kokoro furrowed her brows at the expression, Misaki rolled her eyes. “You can’t just kiss me, I have to want it too.”

 

“You don’t want to?” she asked, so innocently, with a finger pressed to peach lips and Misaki nearly slammed her head on the table.

 

“No, that’s not—“

 

“So you do!” Kokoro exclaimed, hopping off her seat and rounding the table with a playful skip. She plopped herself down on the bench next to Misaki, hands balled and resting on her knees, bright, golden eyes looking up at her expectantly. “When you feel it, it’s better to take the chance. It’s like Kaoru always says—“ she mimicked Kaoru’s hand gesture and tone—poorly—“the moment is _fleeting_.”

 

“I don’t think you should be taking advice from Kaoru.” she said flatly. Misaki noticed some strangers moving along, their earlier ruckus no longer worth a second glance. Still, it wasn’t ideal… in public? Couldn’t they just kiss under some chandelier in her royal castle? No. No, that wasn’t much better, now that she thought about it.

 

“Are you nervous?” she asked, a little quieter, to Misaki’s surprise. Misaki inhaled sharply, licking dry lips before she responded with a silent nod. Kokoro hummed, “I wish Michelle was here, she’d know what to do…”

 

“Kokoro, I’m Mi—“

 

“I know you’re Michelle,” she cut her short with a declaration that Misaki never thought she’d hear. She was stunned. Was all the goofing around just an act? “But I don’t mean it literally.”

 

Misaki raised a brow. “Huh?”

 

For the first time, Kokoro was the one to redden. It was slight, dusting already rosy cheeks. She didn’t appear nervous, just a smidgen subdued but of course, she was wearing that charming, dopey smile of hers.

 

“I mean, when Michelle’s around, things get done,” she explained, pulling long strands of gold behind her ear. “When you’re Michelle, you get the courage to do the things we can’t do. A lot of us are naive so you save us a lot of the time. So I thought, if Misaki wouldn’t kiss me, Michelle would.”

 

“Kokoro…” she said, bewildered. That was… an oddly mature thing that came out of the spitfire’s mouth.

 

“You don’t have to kiss me,” she continued, patting the top of Misaki’s hand. “but I know you would, so that’s good enough for me.”

 

Misaki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew she was going to regret this.

 

“You dummy,” she muttered, pulling off her cap and using it as cover and she leaned in. Kokoro happily met her halfway, bouncy as ever, the short kiss sparked by her excitement alone. When they parted, Misaki smiled weakly, unable to look Kokoro in the eye.

 

“So… how was kissing Michelle?”

 

Kokoro hummed, tapping the tip of Misaki’s nose with a slender, dainty digit. “That was all Misaki, I think.”

 

Misaki broke into a small laugh, shaking her head. It was almost like her nerves had washed away, but that was Kokoro’s effect, making everyone around her smile (or gawk).

 

“Y’know, I think you’re right,” she agreed with a smirk. “Want another?”

 

Kokoro plucked the cap out of Misaki’s hand and placed it on her head with a confident grin.

 

“Sure do!”

 


End file.
